a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a wall framing structure, and, more particularly to a tube-lock curtain wall, which includes a plurality of framing components which may be interconnected to adapt the curtain wall to a variety of building structures, and incorporate therein a variety of building components such as windows, doors, panels and the like.
b. Description of Related Art
A need exists for an improved curtain wall system, that may be easily and economically manufactured, and that includes an improved frame network for ease of assembly and disassembly thereof, and for ease of installation.
Curtain walls are well known in the art, and may be used instead of a traditional brick wall, for example, as exterior or interior walls in a building. Curtain walls generally include a plurality of vertical mullions anchored to the building structure, and a plurality of horizontally oriented rails interconnected therebetween to provide structural rigidity. The mullions and rails may be configured to support a variety of doors, panels, windows and the like.
In the past, conventional curtain wall designs have been relatively complex, have generally included multiple components, have had limited flexibility in terms of the variety of components that may be infilled in the curtain wall framework, and have thus required relatively complicated manufacturing and assembly techniques. Conventional curtain wall designs also include flaws such as inadequate insulation, lack of structural rigidity and other drawbacks related to the aesthetic appearance thereof. In conventional curtain walls, one such particular drawback relates to the installation procedure for glazing infill components, such as panels, doors, windows and the like, which have thus far been installable or replaceable only from one side of the curtain wall.
From a manufacturing standpoint, the manufacture of complex curtain wall designs of the past has resulted in a significant increase in the overall manufacturing cost of the frame components, which may be manufactured by the thousands. From an assembly standpoint, the assembly and installation of complex curtain wall designs can be time-consuming and burdensome, and can add significantly to the overall cost for a building. Lastly, from a maintenance and use standpoint, conventional curtain wall designs have failed to provide a level of durability generally associated with a conventional brick or concrete wall.
In the art, there currently exist various conventional wall designs, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,210, 4,448,001, 4,608,793, 4,621,478, 4,756,132, 4,977,716, 4,981,001, 5,067,293, 5,253,459, 5,309,689, 5,481,839, 5,592,795, 5,619,834, 5,632,125, 5,839,236, 6,032,423, 6,141,923, 6,158,182, 6,202,382, 6,205,724, 6,269,600 and U.S. patent Publication No. 2001/0011444 A1. The wall designs disclosed therein include basic frame components such as mullions, rails, anchors and the like.
These conventional wall designs however have several of the same drawbacks and disadvantages of the conventional curtain wall design described above. Some of the key drawbacks generally include an excessive number of components for providing structural rigidity, which can render the curtain wall framework difficult and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, the excessive number of components can make the assembly, installation, maintenance and use of the conventional curtain wall design burdensome, thus favoring the use of standard brick or masonry wall units.